


Something Funny...

by Stariceling



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinta finds something strange about his classmate's usual behavior. (Hints of pairings, depending on how you look at it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Funny...

“I think there’s something funny going on between those two.”

Kinta had paused in his half-hearted job of tidying the classroom to peer out the window. Ryu and Kyu were leaving together, Kyu with that usual, cheerful attitude that was obvious even from a distance. He had thrown one arm over Ryu’s shoulders, and when Ryu turned to look over at Kyu Kinta could see a hint of red in his cheeks, even at a distance.

“Like what?”

Kazuma looked up from his computer, adjusting his glasses as he followed Kinta’s gaze. He didn’t look impressed. This was, after all, fairly normal behavior for the two of them, but Kinta was starting to think their normal behavior itself was strange.

“I don’t know. It’s just weird.”

“You shouldn’t comment on it if you can’t even articulate what you mean.” Kazuma went back to his computer, ignoring Kinta’s observations. “It’s completely pointless.”

“Oh yeah? Come’re!”

Kinta pounced on Kazuma, catching him around the shoulders and giving him an enthusiastic noogie all at once, knocking off his hat. Not the best way to actually convince him of anything, but perfect revenge for Kazuma dismissing his observations. It made Kazuma yelp and flail until he nearly fall off his seat.

Kinta caught Kazuma easily when the smaller boy fell against him. He held Kazuma firmly until he stopped flailing blindly, then carefully righted him in his seat, feeling more sheepish than annoyed.

“I’m leaving.” Kazuma started to close his computer and tried to stand up, even with Kinta’s hands still holding him steady in his seat.

“What? But you said you would stay and help me!”

“No, I said I would keep you company.”

“Fine, fine! Just keep me company, then!” Kinta hated cleaning the classroom by himself. It got so boring so quickly. “Hey, will you show me what you’re working on?”

Kinta knew how obvious his subject change had been even without the unamused look Kazuma turned on him. With a hopeful smile reached over and mussed Kazuma’s hair again, in a more affectionate way this time.

“You’re as bad as Kyu,” Kazuma told him.

Kinta would have asked what he meant by that, but Kazuma chose that moment to open his laptop, effectively distracting him. He mentally put the comment away to think about later, along with Ryu and Kyu’s odd behavior.

 

* * *

Ryu stopped when he felt Kyu pause beside him. He could have kept walking and shrugged the other boy’s arm off, but he didn’t want to be free of Kyu’s company quite yet. He looked at Kyu in confusion, then back over his shoulder as he tried to follow Kyu’s gaze.

“What is it?”

Kyu seemed to be looking up at one of the windows into their classroom, but Ryu didn’t see anything particularly strange going on inside. Kinta was looking at something on Kazuma’s computer instead of cleaning up. He had one hand on Kazuma’s head, absentmindedly ruffling and smoothing the younger boy’s hair. Kazuma didn’t look like he was in any more of a hurry to shake off Kinta’s hand than Ryu was to shake off Kyu’s.

“Those two are so funny sometimes,” Kyu commented.


End file.
